Movie Night Misake
by that girl65
Summary: Gordo's been acting strange lately, video taping Lizzie every waking moment. When he invites her over to watch some movies, will a mistake show her a little more about her best freind, and even maybe a little more about herself. COMPLETE!
1. Thinking

Chapter 1: Thinking  
  
  
  
Lizzie walked down the crowded highschool hall towards her locker. She looked around for a sign of her friends but didn't see them. *You know* she thought to herself *high school isn't as bad as it's made out to be. She turned the locker combo on the lock and took another brief glance down the hall and saw Kate walking towards her, "Hello, Lozzie," she sneered as she past. *I'd be even better if Kate got transferred.* "Hello to you to, Kate," she retorted.  
  
  
  
She began rummaging through her locker for some lip gloss. She finally found one only to realize that it was empty. Sighing, she threw it back into her locker. She shut the door and turned around. Lizzie jumped backwards in surprise when she saw a vide camera lens in her face but relaxed when she saw Gordo behind the lens. Lizzie's heart leaped at the sight of her best friend. Gordo's face was full of concentration and relaxation at the same time. She cocked her head to the side and she smiled sweetly. *he could be so cute at times.*  
  
"Gordo, what are you trying to do? Kill me?" she asked jokingly. "Anything but that," he said, his dark curls bouncing as he shook his head. It made Lizzie giggle. "What?" he asked never taking the camera away from his eye. "Nothing," she said, the smile never leaving her face.   
  
They walked down the hall and and Gordo still had the camera stuck to his eye and the lens in her face. "Gordo, what are you doing?" she asked again as they walked into the cafeteria where they grabbed their trays, only then did Gordo lower the camera from his eye.  
  
"Just test driving my new camera," he replied setting it one the tray and edging towards the line. Lizzie looked at the large array of steamy, bubbling foods before her. "Gordo, I thought you said that the food was better in high school," Lizzie said as she watched the cafeteria lady shovel a pile of slop onto her plate. "Enjoy your green beans," the cafeteria lady growled. "Aren't green beans supposed to be, well, green?" Gordo questioned poking it with his fork. "Let's just say that they didn't stay good as long as the package said they would." she shrugged.  
  
The first thing that the pair did when they exited the cafeteria was deposit their lunches in the nearest trash can. Then, once again, Gordo had the camera to his eye and pointed at Lizzie. "Gordo, I wish you'd stop that!" she said putting her hand over the lens. "Come on Lizzie, its all for an art," he said lowering the camera and smiling.  
  
Something about his smile made Lizzie melt. "Gordo, why don't you film something else besides me for awhile?" she asked returning the smile. He shrugged, "there's just nothing else worth filming," he caught what he said and quickly covered up, "I mean, everybody else is doing what they always do. You know what I mean."  
  
Lizzie sighed as Gordo brought the camera back up to his eye. She saw Miranda sitting at a table near some bushes so she went and sat down across from her (Gordo still filming every move she made). 


	2. Day Dreamer

Chapter 2:Day Dreamer   
  
"Hey, Miranda," said Lizzie sitting down, "whats up?" Mirand slammed her pudding down sending droplets of chocolate in every direction. "What's up!? You want to know what's up! Okay, I'll tell you!" she began angrily, "I'm getting a C in math, I have a five page book report due on *War and Peace* on Monday, and I have a test in Science today that I didn't study for!" Lizzie wiped chocolate pudding off her face, "Miranda, it's only the second week of school. You shouldn't be stressing so much."  
  
"Ya, and stress in our later adolesence can lead to seriouse health problems in our later years. Almost gauranteeing a heart attack in our early forty's," Gordo said flexing his brilliance. To Lizzies relief, he had decided to put down his camera.  
  
"I know, but college is closer than ever. And I really, really want to get into a good school," Miranda explained as she mixed around the remaining contents of her pudding cup, "You know, maybe I should get a totour. My cousin had a totour and..." As Miranda went on and on, Lizzie's mind began to wander. *It's a nice day today. look at the way the sun reflects off Gordo's hair. (sigh) Awwww, look at him, he's bored. He's so cute when he's bored. Wait, did I just call Gordo cute? McGuire, you must be getting too much sun or something*  
  
Lizzie turned her attention back to Miranda who was just wrapping up, "So what do you think, Lizzie?" Lizzie nodded her head, "Uhuh," she answered. Miranda frowned at her day dreaming friend, "Were you even listening to me?" Just then the bell rang. 


	3. History notes

(A/N: thanx for the reveiws everyone! hope u enjoy the new chapter. Not much happens though so hang w/me. Hi Ashley!)   
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER; I don't own Lizzie McGuire. cuz if I did Lizzie would have been w/Gordo a long time ago  
  
Chapter 3: History "Notes"  
  
After the bell rang, Lizzie and Miranda got up from the bench but Gord still sat there, lost in thought. Lizzie grabbed aimlessly for Gordo's wrist but instead grabbed his hand by mistake. As soon as there hands met a tingle went up her spine. He looked like he was still in a daze and didn't say anything so she pretended like she didn't notice either as she guided them through the crowded hallways.   
  
Lizzie and Gordo finally got to class so she (reluctantly) let go of his hand. They sat down next to eachother and got out their books. "All right, everybody, get ready to take your notes on the Roman Empire," said their teacher in his usual monotone talk. Everyone groand as they got out their notebooks.  
  
Lizzie had only three notes down when she began to lose her concentration. So she dootled, sometimes not even knowing what she was doing, just letting her hand flow across the paper. She wrote Gordo's name with hearts all around it (without knowing it), and Gordo's name in hearts (without knowing it).   
  
She looked at Ethan in front of her and looked at Gordo next to her. *Elizabeth Brooke Craft* she thought as she wrote it down on the paper and frowned, *that doesn't sound right* she thought as she scribbled it out. *Let's see, Elizabeth Brooke Gordon,* she smiled, *that sounds better.* "Whatcha writin', Chica?" Miranda asked looking over her shoulder. Lizzie quickly closed the notebook, "Oh, nothing. I didn't even hear the bell ring." Miranda rolled her eyes, "No wonder, you were so off in La-La land."  
  
Not much to Lizzie's surprise, Gordo had his camera, once again, in her face. "Come on, Gordo," she said grabing his arm and dragging him into the hall. "So guys, wanna go to the digital Bean after school?" Miranda asked as she stuffed her books into her locker. "Sure. What about you, Gordo?" asked Lizzie. "Sounds great, what time?" he answered. "How 'bout, 3:30?" said Miranda shutting her locker. "Cool," she said smiling.  
  
They started walking home together since their houses were each a block apart. Miranda's house was first so she was the first to leave the group. Gordo's was second so Lizzie expected him to leave her next but when they got to his street Gordo kept walking. But Lizzie didn't say anything because she didn't particularly want him to leave. They walked a little ways in silence until Gordo spoke up. "So, Lizzie, how's things on your side of the mountain?" he asked with his goofy smile plastered on his face. She giggled, "not much." *Besides thinking that maybe I'm in love with my best freind* "What about you?"   
  
"Same here," he answered. Just then they had gotten to Lizzie's house and were on the door step. "So, I guess I'll see you later," he said. For some reason he was nervouse, but she couldn't figure out why. "Gordo," she said taking a step closer to him. She felt herself starting to lean in and Gordo lean in too so she quickly stopped herself, "it was sweet of you to walk me home." Gordo nodded looking dissapointed, "No, problem," he sighed. "See you later," she said, her eyes never leaving his as she walked in and slowly shut the door. 


	4. Doorstep

Chapter 4:  
  
Lizzie couldn't keep her mind off of what had almost happened on the doorstep earlier as she started her homework. *I almost kissed Gordo. Gordo almost kissed me!* She tapped her pencil on her paper. *Why did you do that, McGuire? You're going to give him the wrong impression. You do not like him. He's your best friend. Falling in love with him woud be like falling in love with Miranda* She shook her head in disgust. She glanced over at hte computer, Miranda had just signed on.   
  
She went and sat down at the computer and began typing.  
  
Blonde_7: Hey Miranda!  
  
CrazyChick-56: Hey Lizzie! So whats up w/u and Gordo?  
  
Blonde_7: What r u talking about  
  
CrazyChick-56: come on Lizzie, I saw what was in your notebook. im not blind  
  
Blode_7: i still dont know what u r talking about  
  
CrazyChick-57: u r so difficult elizabeth mcguire. or should i say elizabeth gordon  
  
Blonde_7: fine u caught me. what about it  
  
CrazyChick-57: u r totally head over heels 4 him arent u  
  
Blonde_7: no  
  
CrazyChick-57: :-l sure, whatever  
  
Blonde_7: im serious  
  
CrazyChick-56: u think im going 2 believe that  
  
Blonde_7: yes  
  
CrazyChick-56: u 2 walked into the classroom holding hands, and u were staring at him at lunch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blonde_7: so  
  
CrazyChick-56: FITB Lizzie, he is gaga over u 2 hes almost braindead over u sometimes %-)  
  
Blonde_7: ya right  
  
CrazyChick-56: i know u r deniying it right now but sooner or later u r going 2 have 2 say something before gordo moves on  
  
(long pause)  
  
CrazyChick-56: r u there?  
  
Blonde_7: just thinking  
  
CrazyChick-56: i'll talk 2 u about it later okay, so just think, hard  
  
Blonde_7: ok. c u  
  
CrazyChick-56: c u  
  
CrazyChick-56 signed off at 3:13 PM  
  
Blonde_7 signed off at 3:14 PM   
  
Lizzie sat there for a while letting Miranda's words sink in. *Do I really like Gordo?* she put her head in her hands, *McGuire you do not like Gordo, he is just a freind and nothing else.* she tried to convince herself. She laid dow on her bed and sighed, *Then why can't you stop thinking about him?* 


	5. True Love Hurts

Chapter 5: True Love Hurts  
  
When Lizzie walked into the Digital Bean she saw Gordo sitting at a table in a corner without noticing Miranda sitting next to him. "Hey, Gordo," she said smiling sweetly, their eyes never leaving eachothers gaze. Miranda cleared her throat loudly and Lizzie turned around, "Oh, hey, Miranda, I didn't see you there," she replied sitting down. "Ahuh," she said nodding. Lizzie knew what she was thinking, she was thinking about their conversation on the computer earlier. "So, Lizzie," Gordo stammered, "You look nice." *What is he talking about? I wore the same thing to school,* she thought. "Uhh, thanks, I think." she replied, "you look nice too." *Now what am I talking about?*  
  
"Lizzie, can I talk to you for a minute," Miranda said grabbing Lizzie's arm and dragging her off to another corner. "Did you think about it?" she asked. "About what?" Lizzie replied, trying to play stupid. Miranda rolled her eyes, "You know what I'm talking about. Did something happen between you two earlier? I mean, you two have flirted like this before." Lizzie gapped at her, "Miranda! We are not flirting!" Miranda put her hands on Lizzie's shoulder and getly shook her as she spoke, "Lizzie, it's okay, you're in denial. But you still haven't answered my first question. Did anything happen between you two earlier?" she repeated the last question slowly as if she might not understand it.   
  
"Well, Gordo walked me home, and then, and then-" she took a deep breath, "Ialmostkissedhim."   
  
"Lizzie can you repeat that? THis time more slowly." Miranda said. "I almost kissed him," she replied barly above a whisper. Lizzie was afraid that at that moment Miranda was going to die of shock. She just stood there open mouthed, staring at her. "Ah, Miranda?" she said waving her hand in her shocked freind face. "You almost kissed him!" she said coming out of her strance and shaking Lizzie even more violently, "You almost Kissed him! OUr best freind! What are we going to do? You almost kissed Gordo! Now what? You two are going to get married and have fifty kids and what am I going to be? A footnote in the book of your life! You guys are going to forget about me and I'll be all alone. No one to talk to, no one to hang out with, no one to-"  
  
"Miranda! Calm down! It's no big deal! I didn't even kiss him! So snap out of it!" she said finally fed up with her psychotic freind, "Breath in, breath out, good girl."  
  
Miranda finally got herself under control a decided to ask her one more question, "Do you love him?" she asked seriously. Lizzie sighed, "How can I tell?"   
  
"When he smiles at you, how do you feel?"  
  
  
  
"Like I could melt."  
  
"When you touch him how do you feel?"  
  
"Tingling and light headed."  
  
"How often do you think of him?"  
  
"He's in my thoughts and in my dreams all the time."   
  
"When you're with him, how do you feel?"   
  
  
  
"Like I could fly."  
  
  
  
"You've got it bad, Chica."  
  
Lizzie sighed, "I guess I do, don't I?" Miranda nodded, "How long have you felt this way?"   
  
"You have no idea how long," she could feel the tears forming in her eyes, "Do you know how much it hurt when we saw Gordo at the Digital Bean kissing Brooke, or when he wanted to go to the dance with Parker or when he had that crush on Andie? If it wasn't for that I might not have yelled at Andie the way I did when she was at my house with MY Gordo. I was jealous Miranda!" The tears began to flow silently down her cheeks, "Do you think he feels the same?" Lizzie asked. "Miranda what if he doesn't? It could ruin our freindship forever and I couldn't stand. I have to be near him, and if that means not telling him so it doesn't risk our freindship then that's fine with me," the tears flowed more rapidly, "Miranda, I can't stand to live without him."   
  
Miranda hugged her freind trying to comfort her, "Do you want me to talk to him? I swear I won't tell him anything," she said handing Lizzie a tissue. After a few minutes, Lizzie finally calmed down and ,they went to sit back down. "What took you guys so long?" Gordo asked, then he spotted Lizzie's tear stained face, What's wrong?" he said placing a comforting arm around her. Again the tears began to flow and she buried her face in his chest. He scooted closer to her and held her in his arms. A warmth swept over her and she felt as if nothing else existed as she sat there in his arms. Right at that moment, nothing else mattered, nothing except that she was there with Gordo. Nothing else mattered. 


	6. Gordo's pain

A/N: I want to thank everybody for the great reviews! Its so awsome 2 know that there r people out there who actually like my writing! I would especially like to thank Nice Hayley (SP?) for all the great reviews. I just want to tell everyone who wrote me reviews that if yu could send hugs thru the internet I would have sent u a million!! (sorry if that creeps u out)  
  
Chapter 6: Gordo's pain  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
"What happened?" Gordo mouthed to Miranda. Lizzie was still in his arms and she really hated to ruin the moment, but, it had to be done. She grabbed Gordo's arm, "We'll be back in a minute," she whispered in Lizzie's ear as she dragged Gordo away. "What happened to Lizzie? Did you say something to her what did you say?" he asked as she pulled him to the same corner where she had talked to Lizzie.  
  
"Don't worry, Gordo, I didn't hurt your preciouse Lizzie," Miranda answered sarcastically. "What are y-"  
  
"Don't go there, Gordo!" she interuppted, fed up with her friends being completely clueless about their feelings for eachother. "Do you love Lizzie?" she said cutting to the chase. "Maybe," he mumbled, "What is it to you if I am or not?"  
  
"Come on, Gordo, tell me," she demanded. "Yes," he mumbled softly. "How much?" she asked. "Gordo sighed, "Madly." he stated. he turned to look at Lizzie who was drying her tears with a tissue. "I'm always thinking about her, I cant think of a time I'm not. I think about her hair, her eyes, her laugh her smile, just- everything about her and how she's so perfect." he turned to look back at Miranda, "But, I could never tell her that. I mean, how much could a girl like her be in love with me?" *More than you think,* Miranda thought to herself as he continued, "But Miranda, you can't tell her anything," he sighed.   
  
"How long have you felt this way?" she asked quietly. "You have no idea how long. Do you know how much it hurt everytime she drooled over Ethan, the only reason I helped her try to impress Ethan was because I couldn't stand to see her upset, or when she gets some other kind of crush or when Ronnie kissed Lzzie, MY Lizzie. I was jealouse, Miranda!" Mirand stood there and marveled how much her friends were alike in so many ways, *They're perfect for eachother,* she thought. Gordo continued, "I always wondered if she felt the same. But then thought, 'what if she doesn't?'. But you have to promise not to tell her anything. Because, what if she doesn't? It might ruin our friendship and I wouldn't be able to stand that. I need to be near her, and if that means not telling her how I feel so it doesn't ruin our friendship than I'm fine with that." he looked over at Lizzie and Miranda could see a lump in his throat. He turned back to her. "I can't live without her," he croaked.   
  
  
  
Miranda felt as if she herself would cry. Here were her two best friends in the whole world madly in love with eachother. But they were risking their feelings for freindship which they valued above anything else. All they wanted was to see eachother happy. She wiped away a lone tear from her cheek. "Thanks for telling me, Gordo, I really appreciate it." she said quietly, "And I'm sure Lizzie would appreciate it even more if you told her the exact same thing." He shook his head, "I already told you, I can't."  
  
It pained Miranda to see her friends in this kind of emotional pain but thought it better to let them work it out on there own. "Okay then. Let's go sit down."  
  
They went back and sat down and all three of them acted as though nothing had taken place earlier. "So, you two want to come over tomorrow and watch some movies? It'll be Saturday, afterall." Gordo said. "I'm there," said Lizzie who had looked like she had gotten herself under control. "Ya, count me in too." said Miranda. "Okay then, see you there at 12?" The two girls nodded.   
  
Lizzies POV  
  
They started walking home. And just like earlier Miranda turned down her street and Gordo skipped his to walk Lizzie home.  
  
When they got to the doorstep things were akward as they both remembered what had almost happened earlier. "See you tomorrow,"lizzie said unlocking the door. "Ya, see you," Gordo replied. Lizzie was about to walk threw the door when she hesitated. She bit her lip and turned to him. She leaned over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. As soon as she had given it she retreated to her house leaving a shocked, but very pleased, Gordo on her doorstep. 


	7. Movie Night

Chapter 6: Movie Night  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Lizzie awoke to the sounds of her mom yelling down the hall. She groggily rolled on her side her side trying to get back to sleep. "MATT! ANSWER ME!" Lizzie finally gave up and dragged herself down the stairs to see what her rambunctiouse little brother had done this time.  
  
She walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by Matt covered in some kind of yellow-white sticky substance, as was the rest of the kitchen. "What'd you do this time, weasel?" she asked staring at her sticky brother. Mrs. McGuire answered for him, "He tried to microwave five boxes of Peeps all at the same time," she held up a jumble of boxes with cute little, now burnt, chicks and bunnys. "Nice one," Lizzie said nodding her head. She looked at her parents and saw that they were already dressed. "What time is it?" she asked trying to rub the sleepieness out of her eyes.   
  
"Honey, it's almost eleven thirty. You slept in," said her dad who was eating a pile of melted and burnt peeps that had found residence in the microwave. Oh "Oh my gosh, I have to be at Gordo's house at twelve!" she said running up the stairs. She took the fastest shower she had ever taken and quickly threw on her clothes with only five minutes to spare. Bye, Mom, bye Dad, be back by dinner," she said as she flew out the door. She all the way to Gordo's. She stopped in front of Gordo's house, *I didn't even trip,* she thought happily. And wouldn't you know, the next step she took she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell flat on her face. *I spoke too soon* "You okay?"   
  
She looked up and saw Gordo's concerned face looking down at her. She smiled up warmly at him and nodded, "Never been better." He smiled back down at her and offered her his hand. He heaved her up so fast that she fell forward and he had to catch her around her waist. Their faces were just inches away from eachother and she could feel his warm breath. "You okay," he asked again. "Never been better," she whispered. "Lizzie," he whispered. "Ya," she said, their eyes never leaving eachother's. There was silence for a moment and she could see in his eyes that he was fighting with something. "Your shirts on backwards," he finally said.   
  
"Oh," she said pulling away and looking at her shirt which, sure enough, was on backwards. They walked into his house were Miranda was already sitting on the couch. "Hey Lizzie," she said and then frowned, "you know your shirts on backwards." Lizzie nodded and walked into the bathroom to switch her shirt. As soon as she walked out Miranda dragged her off to the kitchen to get snacks. "I saw you two on the sidewalk," Miranda said smiling broadly. "See, he does like you." Lizzie rolled her eyes. "He caught me when I fell it doesn't mean he likes me. Subject closed." Lizzie said grabbing the sodas and walking into the living room without giving her a chance to say anything else.  
  
She sat down next to Gordo and set all the snacks down on the coffee table. "Oh, I forgot the chips, I'll be right back," Lizzie said starting to get up. "It's okay, I'll get it," Gordo said smiling and getting up, "Hey, Miranda can you put in the movie?". Miranda got up and went over to the video cabinet. Lizzie saw her smile coily as she slid the disk into the DVD drive.  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
"Hey Miranda, can put in the movie?" Gordo called as he waked into the kitchen. She sighed as she got up and went over to the video cabinet. *Let's see, we were going to watch Lord of the Rings but where is it?* she thought to herself. She picked up a video that had been jammed in the back and looked at the cover which read: Lizzie. Around her best friends name were several badly drawn hearts. *I have a good feeling about this one* she thought as she opened the cover and took out the CD placing it in the drive, all the while smiling evily. 


	8. Confessions

A/N: This is actually the very last chapter of the story. So I hope you enjoy it. But 2 B honest, its really lame! Well anywho, here ya go. Mel  
  
Chapter 8: Confessions  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Gordo came back with the chips and sat down just as Miranda had hit the play button on the DVD player. Up on the screen the title had appeared on the screen: The Thing I Love the Most. "Ah, this doesn't doesn't look like The Lord of the Rings," said Lizzie looking over at Gordo who's face had become extremely pale. She turned back to the screen which now showed Lizzie smiling which faded into a picture of her when she was day dreaming at lunch the other day. Then Gordo's voiceover came over the screen, "I love Lizzie because, of every thing about her. Her smile, her eyes, every thing."   
  
Lizzie looked over at Gordo's face which was now buried in his hands. She was in an absolute state of confussion. *Was Miranda telling the truth the whole time? Or is all this a big joke? This better not be a big joke!* she thought to herself.  
  
It was reaching the end of the tape, "I love Lizzie so much, except, I can never tell her. If I did it might ruin our whole friendship. That can't happen, she's my whole world. Without her, there isn't a reason to live. I love her so much."  
  
The screen faded and no one said a word. Lizzie could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she stared at the blank screen. "Oh my gosh," she whispered. She couldn't believe it. Gordo really did care about her as more than a friend, because there was no way that someone could say those words without really meaning it, it was impossible. But it was too much to take in at one time. "I- I have to go," she said getting up and rushing out the door. "Lizzie, wait!" she could here Gordo yell from behind her before she closed the door.  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
That was so sweet how Gordo had made a whole video about his love for Lizzie. She smiled when the movie finished and looked her at Lizzie and Gordo. Lizzie had tears running down her cheeks and Gordo's face was buried in his hands. "I-I have to go," Lizzie said running out the door. "Lizzie, wait!" Gordo yelled desperatly after her, "Why did you have to do that?! Couldn't you leave well enough alone!?" he yelled at Miranda. She could see a stray tear running down his face, "She may never talk to me again! And if that's the case, don't expect me to talk to you ever again either!" With that he stormed out the door, no doubt to look for Lizzie.  
  
All the time she had thought she was doing something for her friends when she actually might have completely destroyed their lives. *How come I'm so stupid?* she thought wiping a stray tear from her eye and walking out the door.  
  
  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Gordo glanced down at his watch. It was only a quarter to two but no doubt it would get dark soon. *I have to find Lizzie,* he thought as he began his search. He searched every where he could think of, *Maybe I should give up. It's already dark.* he thought but then shook his head, *No, I can't give up on her. You never give up on love.* He closed his eyes and thought, *Where would Lizzie be......... that's it! The park! Why didn't I think of it before*   
  
He took off at a jog and finally reached the park and sure enough, Lizzie was there sitting under a tree, hugging her knees to her chest and wiping her eyes. He walked over, "Hey," he said with no response from her, "mind if I sit down?" She shook her head and he sat down next to her.   
  
There was a long pause until he finally spoke up. "So, you want to talk about it?" She shrugged, "What is there to talk about?" she asked choked up by tears. "Lizzie, we could just forget this happen-"  
  
"No we can't Gordo!" her tears were flowing more freely. "Sshh, it's okay," he said scooting closer to her and gently stroking her hair. "No, Gordo, it's not!" she said pulling away and standing up. "Lizzie, why are you mad at me?" he asked standing up too. "It's nothing," she said turning around. "No, Lizzie it is! Why won't you tell me?" he yelled turning her around. "Because!" she screamed tears running into her mouth. "Because why?" he asked grabbing her arms.   
  
"Because I love you too!" she yelled more desperatly. "And I'm scared," she said scarcely above a whisper. Gordo was shocked, she felt the same way? "Oh, Lizzie, it's okay, it's okay," he said taking her in his arms as if he was trying to protect her.   
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Because I love you too!" she yelled more desperatly. "And I'm scared," she said scarcely above a whisper. "Oh, Lizzie, it's okay, it's okay," he said taking her in his arms where she felt safe and protected. "I don't know what to say," she whispered with her head on his chest. "You don't have to say anything," he whispered back.  
  
After what seemed like for ever Lizzie finally spoke up, "So?" she asked. "So what?" he asked back. "so what are we going to do?" she stepped back a step to look at him. *Because after all, I don't think they have books under this. What to do when you fall in Love with your best friend for Dummies.* She thought to herself and smiled.  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know, hows about we just take it from the begining?" he asked smiling down at her. She nodded and smiled, "sounds good to me," she said returning the smile as he drew her closer to him. "So, you want to go out tomorrow?" he asked throwng her a charming smile. A wave of warmth swept over her, "I'd love to," she answered putting her arms around his neck. Their faces were so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. "I love you, Lizzie," he whispered. "I love you too," she whispered as they leaned in and kiised eachother gently on the lips. Now every thing was perfect.   
  
She felt as though nothing else around her existed as she was there in his arms. Nothing else mattered as she was there in Gordo's arms. Nothing else mattered.  
  
THE END-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: hope u liked it. i was crying the whole time i was writing it, not because it was "so beautiful" or anything but because it was so incredibly lame! any ways, if u think i should go any further just review me but it would probably go for another chapter. anywho, C ya!  
  
Mel 


	9. THe rest of our lives AN

A/N: I hate 2 dissapoint anyone who wanted me 2 go on but I'm workin on some other fics I'd like to finish. I'd like to thak everyone who wrote me those great reviews, Nice Hayley, LilAngel413, Lostworld, Jenny13(), MwaHawHaw(), nelly88, stormynights78613, 13itterSweet, HilaryDuffMetem0rphisis, lvfgd, shannell8828, and mypaperheart. I really loved hearing from you guys. Thanx lvfgd for your marshmallow story it was really sweet, and Nice Hayley for the tons of reviews you sent me. Thank you everybody! It's great to know that there are actually people out there who like my writing, it gives me major carma points to keep writing. I'm actually trying to publish my own novel too, so watch out for that too. It'll be called the werewolf files. For those of you who absolutely have to have another chapter I wrote a short but sweet little thing so, here ya go! THere's alot of kissing in this chap and I really don't like to write about that, it kinda creeps me out, so it was hard 4 me 2 write.  
  
Chapter 9: The rest of our Lives  
  
  
  
Lizzie sat under the tree with her head resting on Gordo's chest and his arms wrapped around her. She listened to his steady heartbeat and felt his chest rise and fall with his every breath that warmed her neck. For once in her life, everything felt right. She looked up at Gordo and saw that his eyes were closed, probably asleep. She looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost nine o'clock. *How long have we been here?* she thought to herself. She sat up and kissed Gordo gently on the lips. He began to kiss back and she knew he was awake so she pulled away slowly. "Hey, sleepy head," she said playing with his curls. "You know, I like your wake up calls," he joked yawning. She laughed and gave him another short kiss. "Come on, we have to go," she said standing up. "Why what time is it?" he asked also standing up. "Nine o'clock'," she answered. "Uh-oh," he said grabbing her hand as they started walking to her house.  
  
They walked in silence until they got to her doorstep. "I'll see you later," he said kissing her cheek. "I love you," she answered wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too," he said taking her arms off his shoulders and instead putting her hands in his and giving her a quick kiss. Are you sure your parents won't get mad at you for being out so late with me?" he asked. She shook her head, "They don't even know we're together, remember?" she said pulling him into another kiss just as her parents opened the door. "They do now," he said taking a step far away from her.  
  
Mrs. McGuire looked positivly thrilled while Mr. McGuire looked like he could kill Gordo. "Uh, hi, mom, dad," Lizzie said with a nervous smile, "I believe you know Gordo, my new boyfriend." Mrs. McGuire put a hand to her mouth and looked like she was fighting back tears. "Boyfriend?" asked Mr. McGuire angrily. "Come on, Sam. It was bound to happen sooner or later," she said trying to calm down her husband. "What?" Lizzie asked confused. "We could tell just by the way you two would look at eachother that you were in love," she explained, "and no matter what anybody says, its not impossible to love at fourteen."   
  
"Thanks, Mom," Lizzie said thankfully. "Now say your good byes so Lizzie can come in," she said and she closed the door. "Sorry," Gordo said. "For what?" she asked wrappin her arms back around his neck. "For getting you in trouble," he answered putting his hands on her waist. "You didn't get me into trouble, I got myself into it. Well I better go. Love ya." she said sweetly. "I love you to," he answered giving her a short kiss then leaving.  
  
Lizzie walked into the kitchen with a smile stamped all over her face. "Lizzie," her mom said, "My ~and~ your father are both very happy for you and Gordo." her mom said. "But, unfortunatly, we have to punish you for being late, so no seeing Gordo for a month outside of school." Lizzie could tell be the look on her face that it wasn't her mom's decision. "But that's not fair! And why a month? I was only late by a few minutes!" she said tears streaming her eyes. "I'm sorry," her mom said. Lizzie dashed up to her room and threw herself on her bed and cried, *It's not fair,* she thought.   
  
She was lying there for about a half hour when she heard something at her window. She ran over to it and opened it only to see Gordo with a fist full of pebbles waving at her. She smiled waving back and carefully climbed down the tree next to her window. As soon as her feet hit the ground Gordo wrapped her in his arms. "I missed you," he said planting a kiss on her soft lips. "We've only been apart for like, an hour," she laughed returning the kiss. "You want to go out after school?" he asked looking deep into her eyes. "I can't. My parents grounded me from you for a month," she said gloomily, "and they'll be calling your parents anytime to I bet."   
  
Gordo shrugged, "That's okay," he said. "What do you mean?" she asked confused. "Well the way I see it, our parents can only control our lives for so long, and once that period is over, we make our own descisions," he explained. Lizzie gave him a confused look, "And-"  
  
"So, Lizzie, this is only a month out of our whole lives. Because Lizzie, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, one month won't make a difference." he concluded. She smiled, "That's so sweet, Gordo," she said looking into his crystal blue eyes. They leaned in and kissed eachother lightly. They pulled apart and smiled at eachother. She sighed and rested her head on her chest and listened to his heart's steady beat. His words kept echoing in her mind, 'the rest of our lives together'. She could hardly wait.  
  
The End. For good this time---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	10. Saturday

ADDITIONAL CHAPTER   
  
Lizzie woke up and heard the sound of the lawn mower running. What is dad doing mowing the grass this early? she thought sitting up and rubbing her eyes. It was Saturday, she wasn't supposed to be up this early. She looked over at her night stand and smiled at her picture of Gordo, she missed him so much, even though it had only been a day of her suspension from him. Her dad walked in with his robe and his hair all messed up which was, kind of confusing because he was supposed to be out mowing the lawn. "Lizzie, do you have any idea why Gordo is mowing our lawn?" he asked scratching his chest.  
  
"Gordo?" she asked jumping up and looking out the window. Her heart fluttered when she saw Gordo out on her front lawn. Even with dirty jeans and an old plaid shirt he still looked gorgeous. "I-I better go see what he wants," Mr. McGuire said seeing his daughters anxious face. Lizzie followed him down the stairs hoping to be able to talk to Gordo. "You stay here," he said obviously knowing his daughters plan and closing the door behind him as he walked outside.  
  
As soon as his back was turned she opened the door a crack, just enough to hear what they were saying. "David, what are you doing?" Mr. McGuire asked. Lizzie winced, her dad never called Gordo David, he must really not like him. "Well, seeing I have free time and knowing how much you hate to mow your grass I thought I'd do it for you," Gordo replied smiling. She sighed, she loved his smile. Gordo looked over her fathers shoulder, spotted Lizzie and smiled at her. She smiled back warmly, how much she wanted to be in his arms.  
  
Mr. McGuire saw this and quickly spun around but not before Lizzie ducked into the door and out of sight. "But I just want to let you know that I respect your decision for not letting Lizzie see me outside of school, we really shouldn't have been out that late," he added. Wow, Gordo really knows how to score points with the parents. she thought peeking through the door again. Mr. McGuire just nodded dumbly and walked back into the house. Lizzie stole another quick glance at Gordo and followed her dad through the house and into the kitchen.   
  
She got herself a bowl of cereal and heard the lawn mower start back up. She couldn't help but laugh. "Sam, who's mowing the lawn?" Mrs. McGuire said walking sleepily into the kitchen. "David," he replied taking a sip of coffee. "Well that's nice of him. But he shouldn't have to since I told you to mow it two weeks ago," she said pouring herself some coffee. "Well, honey, I've been busy, you know with-"  
  
Lizzie couldn't keep her mind on her parents conversation, she was thinking about Gordo and everything that had happened the night before. She couldn't believe it had taken her fourteen years to realize that the most perfect guy in the world had been right under her nose. And know, after one little mistake on their usual movie night, her and Gordo were finally a couple. She giggled to herself and walked upstairs feeling like she was walking on air the whole time. She took a shower, got dressed, checked her e-mail but couldn't help singing the whole time. It was the best day of her life.   
  
She tried to read but found that her eyes kept wandering over to the window. She finally got up and pulled back the shade. Gordo was no longer mowing the lawn but washing and waxing her dad's car. She shook her head in disbelief. She ran down the steps taking two at a time just to see her dad to walk out the front door. "David, what are you doing now?" he asked. "Well, I know how much you hate to wax your car and I had some time after mowing the lawn, so I decided to do it for you. And I still respect your decision about not seeing Lizzie outside of school. She's been inside the whole time as you know, I would never go back on your decision and I know for a fact that Lizzie would never either." he said.   
  
"Okay then," her dad said turning to leave but then stopped, "Hey, Gordo," He called him Gordo! she thought happily. "You wanna stay and help me barbeque? You, know for dinner," he asked. "But Mr. McGuire, what about me not seeing Lizzie?" Gordo asked even though the look on his face gave away his anxiousness to see her. "I'm sure one night won't matter," Mr. McGuire smiled.   
  
Lizzie's heart almost burst with gratitude towards her father. She couldn't contain herself, she ran out the door and threw herself on her dad, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed. She finally let go and when her dads back was turned she threw herself on Gordo and gave him the biggest hug ever. "Lizzie-can't-breathe," he gasped. "Sorry," she whispered skipping through the front door and into the kitchen, making sure her hand never left his in fear he might disappear. 


End file.
